summer in gravity falls
by EsternWolfChild
Summary: Four teenagers decide to spent their summer in gravity falls. soon their paths enter intertwined and all of them embark on a journey discovering the secrets of this town and their residents. Coraline, Mabel, Dipper and Norman form a strong bond with each other dealing with the town their jobs and paranormal mysteries they encounter. anticipated couples Dipper/Norman Mabel/Coraline
1. Chapter 1

Coraline P.O.V

I've bin sitting on this bus for nearly three hours and I still have two to go grate just grate. I looked around other then me their were only an old women and a middle aged man on the bus. I'm so bored and Looking out the window didn't exactly help much, all i could see was a bunch of trees and occasional car pass by. This trip feels like it has lasted way more then three hours. My phone suddenly vibrated, it was a text from Wybie.

-hey hows the trip going judging by the time i assume you still aren't their yet

-its sooooo boring can't wait to get off this bus :(

-well thats what you get for choosing such a far away town why did you want to go their anyway

-common why born you know i needed a summer job plus i just wanted to get away from the Pink Palace for awile

-okay but why gravity falls of all places its bin said to be nothing but a tourist trap

- they probably just put up that act to hide their real secrets

-whatever helps you sleep at night caroline :P

Whatever Wybie can say whatever he want but I just have feeling about this town their something about their myths and mysteries siting their to many to just be coincidence. You'd think Ever since the incident with the other mom any sane person would want nothing more then a normal life with no more surprises. Yet all I wanted was to find more adventure to feel the adrenalin pumping thru my veins, to see something I've never seen before, and to discover anything was agonizing two hours but i finally arrived at gravity falls. I grabbed my bags and got off the bus. I looked around at all the small buildings, the whole town was rather small, and forest seems sorrowed most of I heard this raspy yell i turned to the direction of the noise. "Haha old man Mcgucket spiting in a bucket" an old man with a bandaged arm and leg and beard so long it touched the side walk yelled at the top of his lungs. Okay well that was random but I looked around and people around din't seem to be phased guess this is normal occurrence. Oh right I almost forgot I better go find a hotel or something to stay while I'm here. "Excuse me?" I said tapped a woman on the shoulder "yes" she turned around "hello just wanted to know if theres a place close by were I can stay? like a hotel, because I'm going to be staying here a while" I asked. "Oh ofcourse their one just tree blocks from here just take a left and keep going strait and its the biggest building" she said "grate thank you" and with that i was off. Following the women's directions I found a brown building that tree stories high guess this was it. opening the door and stepping inside I notice it was rather nice the filled with plants and a nice furniture even brick fireplace. After checking in and getting my room key I heeded up to the third floor. "301..302..303 ah here we go 304" unlocking the door i went in and threw all my bags on the floor. the room was pretty cool a bed, a desk in the corner, mini fridge and a plopped down on the bed then my stomach started growling oh grate now I'm hungry well I did pas a dinner on my way here grabbing my wallet and the seeing stone Miss Spink and Miss Forcible gave me (I had a habit of taking it with me were ever I go). I headed down stairs. Thankfully I didn't have to walk to far until I got to a log shaped building with a signs that read "greasy diner". Going in it also looked like the inside of a log except with tables and windows I took a seat in one of the stools and grabbed a menu. A woman with gray hair and one eye closed came and asked " Hi hon what can i get yha?" "slice of pie and some water" I said she wrote it down. "Alright anything else?"she asked "umm actually I'm looking for a job are you guys hiring anyone?" I asked her i figured this place is close it would be a good job wonder how much they pay. "Ohhh sorry hon were not hiring at the moment" she said "oh ok" I sighed. "HEY! I just remember that Stan is actually looking for some new employes" she cut me off "stan?" who's that. " Yes he owns the mystery shack down town" she said and left. she then came back with a slice a pie and water "alright here you go and heres the directions to the mystery shack" she said putting down the plate and handing me a napkin with something written on it. Looking closer I notice it was a map to what i guess was the mystery shack it wasn't to far from here. I took a bite out of the piece of pie and god it was so good man I almost forgot the beast part about coming here, I didn't have to hold down my dads cooking. Following the map the women gave me I ended up in front of an old wooden house or shack surrounded by forest and a sign with the word mystery shack (witch also had the s fallen off). I guess this was it, I wonder what is this place is anyway. Walking to the door witch had the sign _enter _on it i opened it. Walking inside I looked around I couldn't believe everything looked either fake or tacky. their was a jar of eyeballs in the counter and on the wall a stuffed bare that had a horn glued to it. the rest of the room looked like a gift shop with hats, cards, shirt, bunch of other items. What was this some kind of store? Then an old man with gray hair wearing a suit glasses and fez came in "hey kid scram were closed" he said. "Um actually I'm looking for a job" I told him. "well since my last employe left all I'm left with is soos so all right you get the job" he answered. "Cool so what exactly this place anyway?" I asked "This place is beast known as the mystery shack where we show a the grates mysteries of this world to suckers… i mean people and sell as meny as these items, remember the store motto we put the fun in no refunds" he said. "Oh ok" ok well something tells me that the adventure I'm looking for isn't going to be here, oh well at least I got a job. Suddenly a man with buck teeth waring a shirt with a question mark on it came running in"Hey Stan guess what i found this peanut that looks like that one president dude" then he held up a peanut who bared a slight resemblance to Jimmy Carter but only slightly. "Soos, i'd fire you… if you were so brilliant" Stan said. Then he turned back to me "well Soos this is …"he said "Coraline" i answered "caroline she will be working here from now on" he told Soos. "Cora..oh forget it so when do I start?" I gave up on correcting people they never get my name right anyway. "Tomorrow and don't be late" Stan said then he left the room. "Alright dude welcome to the mystery squad you'r going to love it here" soos told me. Well this place doesn't seem to be that bad Soos seems pretty cool and i get paid to sell thing to gullible tourist who knows maybe this summer wont be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

general P.O.V

On a small rode, where their was not a building seen only forest looked completely deserted exempt for a dark blue truck. That could be seen driving north and could be heard music blasting. driving was a young boy with brown scraggy hair held down by a beanie,wearing a plaid blue shirt over a read one. Next to him sitting in the passenger seat was a girl that looked very similar to him. She had the same color brown hair but longer and pulled up into a pony tail, she wore a pink sleeveless turtle neck, and a lot of jewelry. She reached over to change the radio station "Mabel! no changing the radio station" said the boy as he slapped her hand away. "Ow that hurt, no fair Dipper I always listen to you complain when you want to change the station" Mabel said. "Yah then you blast your dumb boy band song over my voice" Dipper said to her. "At least I listened to you" she said rolling her eyes "whatever you know the rules driver picks the station" Dipper said. Mabel sighed " ugh fine how long till we get to gravity falls anyways ?" she asked taking out a map. "Shouldn't be long we've bin driving for long time now" Dipper responded. "I know was this rode trip a grate idea or what" Mabel yelled enthusiastically. "yah it's not like being stuck in a car with you would make want pull out all of my hair and make me go insane" Dipper replied sarcastically. amble stuck out he tongues at him "oh come on dipper you can't tell me you aren't exited, I know I am. I can't wait to see waddle" she said then squealed. Dipper let out a chuckle "well I am pretty exited to see Soos and to spend a whole summer discovering more of the mysteries in gravity falls" he said. "Heck yah the mystery twins are back wahoo!" Mabel yelled and they both started to laugh.

After long silence amble finely broke it "hey Dipper can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure Mabel" he said looking at her questionably "are you going to be sad that Wendy wont be with us this summer I mean I know how you felt about her the first time we came to gravity falls" she said looking at him. He looked at her surprised "wow Mabel your worried about me, of course I am going to be sad I mean we had a lot of fun with her but I'm over her mabel really. She was a grate friend and I knew it wasn't going to work out because she didn't have any romantic feelings towards I felt for her was just a little kids crush and besides she's going her own path it's time I did the same" he said with sadness in his voice. "Oh dip don't worry you'll find someone I know it" Mabel said. "Thanx and you too I know you will" Dipper said to her. "Of corse I will I'm adorable ha ting ting ting"she said while jingling her bracelets . "Waterer you say sis, nothing about you has changed a bit" dipper said rolling his eyes. "Well you haven't exactly changed much yourself Dipper" she said poking him. "really because I think I change a lot hight wise. I did gain a good amount of centimeter on you, alpha twin" he said. "well I'm still the oldest" she said pouting "sure waterer you say but in a way i think neither of us has changed much" Dipper stated. Suddenly the name of song was announced over the radio and both of them looked at each other with a big grin "Hey this our favorite song" Mabel shouted. "Wow mabel your right" dipper agreed. "turn up the volume" she told him. dipper then turned the knob raisin the volume as the song blasted. Mabel began to move her arms and dipper head banged while driving. Mabel and Dipper then then began to sing along in harmony, to the song.

_were singing and shouting at the top of or lungs _

_with the radio blasting our favorite songs _

_with the taste of beer still on our tongues _

_singing we are never growing up _

_trow a wild party this weekend_

_gonna call up every friend _

_tell them all to attend _

_because tonight will never ever end _

_parking all day parting all night _

_got adult saying what we do ain't right _

_that were nothing but a mess_

_well we couldn't care less _

_were singing and shouting at the top of or lungs _

_with the radio blasting our favorite songs _

_with the taste of beer still on our tongues _

_singing we are never growing up _

_we are never ever ever growing up _

_whoa whoa we are never growing up_

_still using slang like dude and sup _

_because we are never growing up _

_so go ahed call us strange _

_because we are never gonna change_

_so just stop being so high strung _

_an let us stay forever young _

_they tell us just grow up _

_but they don't no us _

_well talk back and cuss _

_and well never let them change who we rally are _

_so come stay forever, stay _

_if you stay then hey_

_we could stay forever young _

_well sing and shout at the top of our lungs _

_have the radio blast out favorite song _

_come on lets make a toast, everybody raid their cup_

_and say we are never growing up_

_oh whoa, oh whoa we are never ever growing up_

Soon they got to gravity falls and drove into town. Dipper notices their low on gas and parks at the only gas station. once he puts the nozzle in place and pays he goes to the passenger side. "Hey I'm going inside to pay you want anything?" he asks Mabel. "Oh yes gummy worms" she said and dipper went inside. Grabbing a packet of gummy worms and a soda he went up to the cash register were a man was reading the news paper. Dipper cleared his throat and the man stopped reading "why if it isn't one of the pine twins, good to see you back in town" he said enthusiastically. Dipper chuckled at his comment "Yah just like last summer" he told man rang everything up "will that be all?" he asked Dipper then nodded and paid. "Say hello to your sister for me" he told Dipper "I will, good-bay" he told the man on his way got back to the car and handed Mabel her gummy worms and drank his soda. Mabel then took two gummy worms and placed them on her hoop earrings "hey look, whoop whoop what do you think cute huh?" She asked "sure Mabel, just don't leave them their to long" Dipper told her. Then they made their way to the mystery shack.

* * *

**Okay so just for the record i don't own this song. If you haven't seen gravity falls in one episode they reference a we known song altering the words slightly so i thought i did so with this song. The origin song is here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne**

** heres a link** watch?v=sXd2WxoOP5g&feature=kp


End file.
